futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Azaranian Empire (Rivalry)
The Azaranian Empire is one of the Oldest, and most powerful races in the Galaxy. Their mythology claims them to be the Oldest Race in the Galaxy, and they almost always reject the existence of the "Alphas" or the "Phantoms" The Azaranians were the first race to develop Sorts of instantaneous travel between two set points, with Technology based on Modifying specific frequencies of pure energy to create a connection between two points, creating a pseudo-wormhole if you will. Most of the Azaranian Technology is based around the manipulation of Energy, that a select few, the Azhuranthia, or "Guardians' Chosen" can manipulate to different extents, the most powerful being able to recreate a different body using their old one, while keeping their mind intact, although there is a high chance of failure and death, but if successful, they can live a second "life". The only way to kill an azaranian 15-24 hours directly after regeneration is to burn them alive after decapitation. The Imperial Hierarchy The Azaranian Empire is Headed by the Emperor of the Azarath, an elected member of the Azhuranthia council, the Azhuranthia are historically the leaders of the people due to their powers (allegedly gifted by the Guardian Energhya who convinced the other 6 to honor their agreement and give the power to the first independently evolved species). Even if the power of the Emperor has waned a bit, but the populace is still in favor of an Azhuranthia ruling the Nation. #Emperor of the Azarath (the Elected Member of the Azhuranthia Council) #Emperor of the Planets (Appointed for life by the Azaranian Emperor, acts as a 2IC and a successor to the Emperor and acts in his place when he is gone and is the Emperor in the one-Month Mourning Period after the Emperor's Death, can be anyone) #The Azhuranthia council #The Azaranian Senate #The military triumvirate (Commanders-in-Chief of the Navy, the Ground forces and the Spec Ops units) #Colonial Presidents (Assemblies of Star Clusters) #Colonial Assemblies #Regional Governments Each Level of hierarchy can create whatever laws it likes and impose it upon its subordinates, and are completely autonomous in that sense, however, the laws can not contradict the laws made by higher organs. The Military Triumvirate has only Nominal Power, but can not do anything de facto without the Consent of the Azaranian Emperor. The Military Triumvirate does not have legislative power, except in cases of martial law. Their position on the hierarchy is to purely relay their equivalency of power and to show at what level they are at during martial law. History Mythological Beginnings of the Species The Azaranians believe that the whole of the universe was created by time, and time was made from the purest of energy, made from the creator. time, according to them is the encoding of the energy that consists of the universe, and when time was created, space, and matter was as well, as before it could not exist without a flow, and all was a space of ash and nothingness. After the creation of this universe and many others, and setting up the mechanics of time, the creator retreated to watch, as his first life like creations began to become more and more deceitful. Angered, his will, and thus, that of the universe was to recreate itself, and all that was whole was transformed into the substance most pure, with a shock originating from the center. this was the first big bang. Thus ends the first era of time and begins the second. This age lasted a mere 500 million years. Thus begins the second era of time. IN this era, the universe went on to be created, as it was, and time began anew, but with different frequencies and other things. In this age, the creator made the life on many world, and granted one species the powers beyond that of the others. IN this world, lived a man named Corfolius, a man determined to subjugate god himself. His Hubris led his armies to the gates of time, the gates of his timeline, and trying to cross it, the god of all creation resisted, and sent him back, his sword piercing all. The Creator had left time unwatched, and thus he was forced to maintain order by changing the fabric of time once again. But this time was different. He took the souls of the living, and caused them to reincarnate, making them change and change at the same time as the universe was re-encoding, as punishment for their sins. this was the most wonderful of all the transitions of time, the second, greatest bang ever, the one that created the universe we live in, the third era of time. One unprecedented effect, however, is that the energy from the races of the old universe began to float around, the pure energy of life, which when infused with the right particles, can create new life on barren worlds. The third encoding of time made it possible for it to split into more than one reality, separate timelines, or alternate universes if you will. In the Third Era of time, the creator made the seven guardians, each granted with the power to control and oversee the elements that make up the universe, Energyna guardian of energy, Prometheus, guardian of fire plasma, Ahuo, guardian of water liquids), (air gases), Ter guardian of earth solids, Daraye guardian of the darkness matter, and Mhatera, guardian of harekas particles. The guardians decided to give their powers to the first race that was developed in this new world without them aiding, if it ever happened. they sat around, waiting, for a billion years, if not more, watching the new starts and galaxies forming, stars dying, but no life creating. This is when a war broke out. The guardian of daraye became more and more ambitious, and grew tired of waiting, embracing darkness and evil. Daraye took her powers, and made minions, made creatures of dark, invisible and deadly. they stalked the universe, and destroyed objects. this war lasted untill finaly daraye was defeated and he was banished to live beyond time itself for all of time. there he lies, waiting for the right moment to stop the fabric, and re-emerge into the universe, he lies outside, corrupting the minds of those living with the dark matter inside the universe coursing though it. the Guardians decided on their own, that only the power of energy was to be passed dow, and that the guardians must focus to make at least one planet to be favorable to life. But the guardians were too late. during their time of bickering, the Planet of Mirtol was born from the ashes of the destruction and the fire. With that sun, there was born the first life of the universe. With the fragments of time, the souls of life, floating in the endless expanses of space, the first place they touched was Mirtol, and a giant wave of energy was exhaled from the sun, and Mirtosalia was born, life was created, the first life, made without the creator. The Guardians saw this, they saw the life, and the founding, that they themselves failed to do. they saw how their destruction made this life, this new form, unlike anything ever seen. and they saw, and Ter took a piece of Earth, Prometheus, a piece of Mirtol, Ahua, water from the universe's first streams, and so did they all with things found on this new world, Mirtosalia, in translation, the first of the many, from these elements, the Guardians put them together, and they made a substance purer than anything else ever seen, they found the purest of energy, purer than anything ever found, or made from the will of Energyna. The Guardians saw the energy of life in Mirtol, and took it, and made Mirtol pump it out, and when it did, life, new, fruitful life was made from the ashes of the diseased, from the ashes of another time, so this energy spread, throughout the cosmos, accelerated by light, and by stars, the Energy of life, the holy light that creates the first being that live on any world, started by shining its light on Mirtosalia. And so the Guardians watched the life on mirtosalia prosper, they saw the first race of people develop, and they saw, for the first time, a race, evolving, not being created, changing, in every aspect. they saw the first life of the universe become the Azaranians. The guardians, for the first time had a new, non-created people that they could communicate with, share thoughts, and discuss philosophy with, and tell what happened before, and the Azarathians had a way to the creator. THe Guardians, in hope for this new race, left them with the energy that was created by them, from Mirtosalia. Pure energy, and gave the Azaranians the power to manipulate, and themselves reincarnate. In gratitude, and in curiosity, the Guardians made the Azaranian race as a whole the seventh guardian, a replacement for the traitor Daraye. All Azaranians possess this ability, but only the Azhurantia have tapped into its true potential. it is said that the Emperor of Azarath, as the leader of the Azaranians can communicate at times with the Six other Guardians for advise. Category:Rivalry Category:Space Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Aliens